Skarner/historia
Historia Shurima= Skarner, kryształowy strażnik, strzeże wejścia do świata pod piaskami Shurimy. Nieliczni, którzy przeżyli spotkanie z nim, mówią o przerażającej inteligencji, gniewie i precyzji. Nikt nie wie, czego on tak naprawdę strzeże. |-| Aktualna= thumb|left Wieki temu istniała rasa istot równie dzikich, co mądrych. Brackerni byli niezwykłymi stworzeniami, posiadającymi moc pierwotnej magii ziemi w formie kryształów. Umieli związać swoją esencję życiową z kryształem, nawiązując kontakt z uwięzioną w nim magią. Brackerni żyli w Dolinie Odyna, chroniąc zarówno tamtejsze stworzenia, jak i kryształy. Pomimo ataków tych, którzy chcieli zagarnąć pierwotną magię, wyglądało na to, że nic nie pokona obrońców. Wtedy nadeszła Wojna Run. Nieopodal Doliny Odyna stoczono zażartą bitwę. Użyta w jej trakcie chaotyczna magia zatruła kryształy. Brackerni zaczęli chorować i umierać. Żadna magia ochronna nie mogła odwrócić tego procesu. Aby przetrwać zdecydowali się zahibernować pod ziemią do momentu zakończenia wojny. Najsilniejsi i najinteligentniejsi Brackerni hibernowali najbliżej powierzchni, by obudzić się jako pierwsi i ocenić stan świata i gotowość na przyjęcie swych braci. Ostatnie prace górnicze i starcia w Kalamandzie obudziły jednego z tych strażników. Kiedy Skarner pojawił się na powierzchni, zaatakował, przepełniony gniewem. W końcu zwyciężył rozum i zdał sobie sprawę, że walczy ze zwykłymi funkcjonariuszami League. Zaproszono go do Institute of War, by opowiedział o Brackernach. W zamian, Przywoływacze powiedzieli mu, co działo się, gdy spał. Poczyniono wiele starań, aby ograniczyć beztroskie używanie magii po Wojnach Run, ale oczywistym jest, że świat nie jest jeszcze gotów na przyjęcie jego ludu. Jednak Skarner może korzystać ze swoich mocy by to zmienić, wstępując w szeregi League of Legends. }} Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * Klasyczna= ;Żart * * ;Prowokacja * ;Atak * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * ;Przy użyciu * * * * ;Specjalne * |-| Mecha Skarner Alfa= ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki * * * * ;Żart ;Prowokacja ;Atak ;Ruch ;Przy użyciu ;Przy użyciu ;Taniec ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po umiejscowieniu ;W czasie ;Śmiech ;W czasie śmierci * * Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 5 sierpnia 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Cisza jest straszna. Wioska była kiedyś pełna życia, a chór kilofów, toczących się wagonetek i wołanie pracowników tworzył razem pieśń Kalamandy, słyszalną przez cały dzień. Teraz panuje tu złowroga cisza, której nie przerywa ani szczebiot ptaków, ani szept wiatru wśród traw. Niebieska bańka lśni nad horyzontem i ogarnia sobą wszystko i wszystkich, nie zważając na to, czy uwięzieni w niej są winni, czy nie. Nagle, ziemia po środku wioski się rozstępuje. Ekipa ratunkowa League, stacjonująca w Kalamandzie, jest zaskoczona i tępo wpatruje się w groźnie wyglądający kryształ, wydobywający się spod ziemi. Zatrzymuje się on na chwilę, jak gdyby badając atmosferę, i nagle wystrzeliwuje w kierunku ludzi stojących obok. Ledwo udaje im się uskoczyć, przewracając się o siebie. Reszta ciała, przyczepionego do kryształu, przedziera się przez ziemię. To ogromne stworzenie powstało prawdopodobnie z najcenniejszych kryształów. Światło odbija się od każdego segmentu ciała istoty, a ukoronowaniem jej przyjścia na świat jest aureola. Groźne kleszcze zbliżają się do ludzi, chwytając wszystko na swojej drodze. Załoga League broni się, jak tylko potrafi, bezskutecznie krzycząc, by przeciwnik się poddał. Kryształowy skorpion wydaje gardłowy ryk, pełen gniewu i rozpaczy. REFLEKSJA Skarner przedzierał się przez Institute of War, trzymając kończyny przy sobie, aby zmieścić się w ciasnych korytarzach. Nie pomagał mu fakt, że ludzie, zamiast torować mu drogę, przyglądali się niespodziewanemu gościowi. Eskorta wprowadziła go przez ogromne podwójne drzwi do ciemnego pokoju, w którym czekał człowiek. Kiedy nikt na niego nie patrzył, zrobiło mu się lżej, chociaż wiedział, że to, co ma nadejść, będzie jeszcze bardziej przytłaczające. Szczere zachowanie człowieka zdradziło jego zamiary, zanim cokolwiek powiedział. - Jestem Bertrand Wordsworth, strażnik historii Arcanum Majoris. Jestem zaszczycony, że mogę poznać przedstawiciela twojego gatunku. Nigdy dotąd, podczas całej mojej kariery, nie słyszałem o brackernie. - Bertrand szybko poruszał oczami, próbując ogarnąć wzrokiem imponującą postać Skarnera. - Wygląda więc na to, że ludzie chcą nie tylko wyeliminować mój gatunek, ale również wszelką pamięć o nim. - odpowiedział Skarner. Historyk zawstydził się. - Przepraszam za moją bezpośredniość. Myślałem, że... - Nie, to ja powinienem przepraszać. - Skarner zacisnął szczękę. - Wybacz mi. Ten nowy świat jest bardzo dziwny, a krzywdy zeszłych wieków są wciąż żywe w mojej pamięci. - To zrozumiałe. - W takim razie może rozpoczniemy wasze rytuały osądu? - brackern chciał szybko odejść. - Nie muszę. Twój mały pokaz w wiosce oraz nasza rozmowa dostarczyły wystarczających odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy możesz dołączyć do League. Twoje oddanie walce o swój gatunek jest godne podziwu. Jesteśmy również podekscytowani, mogąc mieć kogoś tak wyjątkowego w szeregach naszej organizacji. - Skarner zawahał się. - Ale chciałeś poznać historię brackernów. - W rzeczy samej. - Bertrand uniósł rękę, w której trzymał zwój. - Mam tu zaklęcie, które cofnie nas w czasie... Kryształowy skorpion nic nie mówił. Pragnienie ponownego zobaczenia swoich braci było za silne, aby mu się oprzeć, ale cena również była wysoka. Potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Magia ogarnęła pomieszczenie. Nagle, Skarner ujrzał świat taki, jakim kiedyś był. Otaczała go ziemia, co przynosiło ukojenie jego zmęczonym kończynom. Poznał zmęczenie i szaleństwo, które go pochłaniało - był w końcowym momencie ścieżki życia. Skarner od lat nie widział nikogo z jego gatunku, zagłębiając się w góry w poszukiwaniu jedynego kryształu na świecie, który rezonowałby z jego esencją życia. Desperacja Skarnera niemal doprowadziła do jego zguby, bo kryształy, które znajdował, nie były mu przeznaczone. Ostatkiem sił wyciągnął rękę i odnalazł Arachię, kryształ, który miał pozostać z nim do końca życia. Skarner, który odczuwał ulgę i respekt, ostrożnie odkopał kryształ i aż zaniemówił z wrażenia. Kryształ był największym, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, nie mówiąc już o tych, które odpowiedziały brackernom. Skarner zaczął przyglądać się zawiłym obrazom wyrytym na każdej części kryształu, podziwiając resztki wiedzy pozostawionej na nim przez ziemię. Skorpion otulił kryształ, który zaczął pulsować, kojąc jego lęk, że mógł zginąć samotnie, w niesławie, gdyby nie znalazł Arachii. Wymamrotał słowa przysięgi wiążącej i poczuł, jak jego dusza staje się jednością z ziemią. Podczas pierwszej medytacji był sparaliżowany przez wiele dni, a wiedza z wielu eonów wstecz napływała do jego umysłu. Głosy świata natury szeptały mu do ucha, dzieląc się sekretami pierwotnej magii oraz historią zeszłych wieków. W następnych dziesięcioleciach Skarner obcował z kryształem prawie codziennie, ale tylko w niewielkim stopniu zgłębiał wiedzę przez niego przekazywaną. Skarner przekazał całą tę wiedzę innym brackenom i każdy z nich przekazał ją swoim własnym Arachiom, aby zachować ją dla przyszłych pokoleń. Potem ziemią wstrząsnęła niszczycielska eksplozja. Skarner wiedział, co nastąpi. Sekundy później, dolinę pokryła trująca chmura, a kryształy zaczęły dziwnie błyszczeć. Rozległ się przeszywający, ogłuszający dźwięk. Kryształy zaczęły pękać, rozsiewając błyszczące odłamki na wszystkie strony. Brackerni związani ze swoimi kryształami krzyczeli, wijąc się w agonii na ziemi. Wybuchł chaos. Brackerni wezwali leczącą magię i rozciągnęli tarcze wokół doliny, aby ratować swoich braci. Na próżno - brackerni nadal umierali w zastraszającym tempie. W końcu, ich rozpaczliwe błagania obudziły prastarą magię kryształów Arachia, które zabrały ich pod ziemię. Zespolili się oni ze swoimi kryształami, a połączeni z siłą kryształu byli chronieni aż do momentu, w którym świat znowu stałby się dla nich bezpieczny. Skarner był jednym z niewielu, którzy nie zasnęli i pomagali pod ziemią. Ostatnie, co zapamiętał z powierzchni, to kolejna fala nadnaturalnej energii poruszająca się w dolinie. Wtedy to zszedł on pod ziemię i rzucił zaklęcie hibernacji, zasypiając z modlitwą w intencji swojego ludu na ustach. Ogarnął go sen. Nagle, niesamowity blask obudził go ze snu. Jego kryształ Arachia pulsował. Nie był to dobry znaki, ponieważ nie zdarzyło się to nigdy wcześniej. Skarner wyciągnął rękę w stronę kryształu i jeszcze raz został przeniesiony w przeszłość. Dolina Odyna wyglądała normalnie, ale coś było nie tak. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego brackerna, a ludzie prowadzili wojnę. Zakapturzone postacie stały naokoło runów umieszczonych wewnątrz okręgu. Wypowiedzieli razem zaklęcie i nagle runy rozbiły się na małe kawałeczki i zniknęły. W ich miejscu pojawiła się bardzo skupiona energia, która po chwili również zniknęła. Sekundę później doliną wstrząsnęła masywna eksplozja, a miasto, znajdujące się wcześniej na horyzoncie, przestało istnieć. Z drżącej ziemi wyłoniły się palce magii, błagając o pomoc. Znalazły one małe stworzenia, niezwykle zażarte jak na swoje rozmiary. Magia przywołała je do kryształów ukrytych głęboko pod powierzchnią. Wtedy, ziemia tchnęła w skorpiony moc kryształów i z tego połączenia powstali brackerni. Scena rozmyła się i Skarner oraz człowiek wrócili do rzeczywistości. Żaden z nich nic nie mówił, gdyż waga ujawnionych rewelacji była ogromna. Ludzkie błędy zabrały im życie. Ludzkie błędy wyciągnęły ich z nicości. Ogarnięty przez wściekłość i żal, skorpion zaryczał i zaczął machać ogonem. Kilkakrotnie uderzył kleszczami o podłogę, jakby chciał w ten sposób wyrzucić z pamięci nadal żywe obrazy umierających braci. Bertrand skrył się w rogu, aby przeczekać wybuch gniewu brackerna. W końcu przemówił. - Przepraszam, że musiałeś to przeżyć, ale było to konieczne. - historyk próbował ukryć swoje podekscytowanie takim odkryciem, ale nie bardzo mu się to udawało. Głos brackerna był szorstki i niski, ogrom tej straty bardzo mu ciążył - Odkrycie i zapamiętanie historii mojego gatunku warte jest po tysiąckroć przeżycia żalu z nią związanego. Czy otrzymałeś wszystkie odpowiedzi, na które liczyłeś? - Nawet dużo więcej. - Bertrand był pod wrażeniem. - A więc skończyliśmy. Betrand chciał pocieszyć skorpiona, ale nie znał słów, które mogłyby przynieść jakąkolwiek ulgę. Głęboko się ukłonił, odwrócił się i opuścił pomieszczenie, szeleszcząc szatą. Skarner pozostał w pomieszczeniu, nadal cierpiąc z powodu tego, co tu usłyszał. Musiał jeszcze tyle zrozumieć na tym świecie. Każdy oddech, każdy moment i każda walka w League of Legends przybliżała go do momentu odrodzenia brackernów. Rozwój Zwiastun right|190px PostZwiastun Bohatera - Skarner, Kryształowy Strażnik Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 30 lipca 2011 roku: Podczas projektowania bohatera League of Legends, trzeba pamiętać, żeby podobał się szerokiej gamie ludzi. Na przykład jeśli chcemy przypodobać się fanom potworów i arachnologom-amatorom, dobrze też, aby efekt wpadł w oko osobom o bardziej wyrafinowanym guście. A skoro mowa o skomplikowanych projektach, przedstawiam Skarnera, Kryształowego Strażnika. W połowie potwór, w połowie klejnot, Skarner z pewnością spodoba się tym, którzy noszą garnitury, jak i właścicielom rzeźnickich tasaków. Jeśli ktoś nie jest przekonany, posiadanie olbrzymiego skorpiona, który grozi przebiciem swym ogromnym ogonem jest niezłym planem "B". Zwiastun mechaniki PostZwiastun mechaniki Skarnera Morello dodany dnia 3 sierpnia 2011 roku: Witajcie, Przywoływacze! Chcemy przedstawić wam, jak gra się Skarnerem, Kryształowym Strażnikiem. Jego ideą przewodnią jest zbliżenie się do wroga i przyszpilenie go; oddanie wrażenia walki z drapieżnikiem. Ponadto chcieliśmy uniknąć mechaniki natychmiastowego doskoku do przeciwnika. Skarner spełnia swoje zadanie dzięki i umiejętności biernej, . Kryształowe Cięcie to rozchodzący się od bohatera atak obszarowy, który po trafieniu zostaje wzmocniony. Wzmocnione czary zadają dodatkowe obrażenia i spowalniają (dzięki czemu kolejne użycia ułatwiają przylgnięcie do celu). Jego bierna umiejętność przyspiesza odnawianie umiejętności przy każdym autoataku - to naturalne połączenie ze wzmocnionym Kryształowym Cięciu. Poprawne korzystanie z Pobudzenia jest bardzo ważne dla Skarnera. Na przykład jego umiejętność tworzy tarczę oraz zapewnia premię do prędkości ruchu i ataku. Premia do prędkości ataku zmniejsza czas odnowienia umiejętności, co sprawia, że częściej będzie mógł używać Kryształowych Cięć. Jego superumiejętnością jest . Sprawia ona, że Skarner przebija przeciwnika ogonem i przez kilka sekund ciągnie go za sobą. Taka manipulacja ustawieniem może odwrócić losy bitwy, odrywając przeciwnika od rannego kolegi albo wciągając wroga pod wieżę. Gracze od jakiegoś czasu prosili nas o stworzenie potwornego bohatera, więc z radością przedstawiamy Skarnera, naszego uzbrojonego pajęczaka. cs:Skarner/Příběh de:Skarner/Background en:Skarner/Background fr:Skarner/Historique sk:Skarner/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów